The Dedication Page
by Anything But Ordinary
Summary: Shawn hasn't spoken to any of his friends in years and now he has written a book based on his life. What are his friends reactions? Chapter 5 now up. There's a reunion. Sorry it took me so long.
1. Some things never change

Hey I own nothing including boy meets world or any thing Disney related I am a poor college student with a minimum wage job. The dedication page Rating Pg  
  
Shawn absolutely hated this part of the job. He hated being in the public eye and his publicist did not seem to get the idea. She arranged for him to do a book signing in New York City. His was dreading the next couple of hours. Hoping to make it seem shorter, he showed up fifteen minutes late. Luckily, he was late enough to escape the dreaded evil eye of his publicist. To his surprise, there was already a line of people waiting outside of the bookstore enough though it has not opened yet.  
  
Oh this is going to be a long day he thought He put his head down in order to collect his thoughts he found that he did his best thinking this way. Unaware of his surroundings, the doors opened and the people were let in.  
  
A familiar voice shouted "HUNTER! Gee some things never change. You put a book in front of him and immediately he goes to sleep."  
  
"Jon! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I wanted to see if it is true."  
  
"If what is true?"  
  
"If hunter actually wrote something on his own that was not required for school."  
  
"You seem shocked"  
  
Jon replied, " Yeah, wouldn't you be. I had this kid in the back of my room for English about four years. And during that time it was heartbreaking because this kid had so much potential and did nothing but give me gray hairs. And I was watching the today show and I see this kid on their talking about a book he had written. And I had to check it out for myself. So I hopped on a train. And here I am."  
  
Shawn turned to a page in the book and signed his old buddy and teacher a message.  
  
"Hey, Jon I would love to talk but my idiotic compulsive publicist is back their giving me the evil eye. So why don't I met you at five at that restaurant across the street for dinner around five?"  
  
" Okay it will give me a chance to catch up on my reading ( laughs)."  
  
"Bye" Jonathan Turner went to central park and opened up the book. His eyes immediately turned to the dedication page.  
  
To the handful of people who really care about me:  
  
Cory, my partner in crime and my best friend, thank you for always pushing me to do my best and covering for me. To this day I wonder what I did to deserve having a friend like you.  
  
Jack I know you and I are as different as night and day but I a proud to say that you are my big brother. Hey maybe with this book I can pay you back for all the money you lent me throughout the years. Psych!  
  
Angela you are and always will be my inspiration. Thank you for molding me into the man that I have become. I want you to know that after all these years apart I still love you. And where ever you are I hope you are living your dreams and are happy.  
  
Topanga thank you for always being there for a shoulder to cry on and for taking on the task of taking care of my best friend Cory.  
  
Alan and Amy Matthews thanks for allowing me to be family and for putting up with all my array of shit. Alan you are the model father and I couldn't ask for a better one and by the way sorry for blowing up that mailbox. Amy you are a god sent for letting me into your home and treating me as her own son.  
  
Feeny what can I say. You're not just a teacher or a principal you are a friend and a saint for putting up with all my stunts. Like turning me your house into a bed and breakfast, endless rude comments and sleeping in class, leading a strike in protest of a test and all the stuff that you don't even know about. By the way it was me who put the Weeny comment in the school paper.  
  
Eric, Rachel, Morgan, and Josh you guys are always there. How can I thank you?  
  
Lastly but surely not least Jonathan Turner my high school English teacher, thank you for giving me a window to climb out even if it was on the fifth floor of and room to spread my wings. You have taught me so much about life and I would not be out here in the world without you. Thank you, for letting me know that I can do anything if I put my mind to it. I hoped I have made you proud.  
  
To all those listed on this page I am sorry that I have not kept in touch with you since we have parted to go our own ways. I would just like you to know that all of you guys are in my heart as I write this.  
  
Jonathan Turner began to read the book and before he knew it was time to meet Shawn. When he reached the restaurant, he noticed that some things never change. Shawn was sitting there in his tore jeans, his leather jacket and his shirt was unbuttoned.  
  
"Hey Shawn, for the record I am proud of you."  
  
"Thanks Jon that really means a lot to me, so did you read the book."  
  
" Yeah and it was great bestseller for sure I give it a A- mostly because I caught a few grammar errors. But Shawn this is truly the best thing that you have ever written. Besides it was like a trip down memory lane. " "Yeah if people only knew that I am really not that creative I just wrote about what happened to me. Really was I that obvious."  
  
"Lets see Hunter the main characters are Rory, Derrick, Tomanga, and Angel. And the teachers are Mr. Werner and Mr. Meany. "  
  
Shawn laughed it was great to be with his old friend again. 


	2. Book Club

Hey I own nothing including boy meets world or any thing Disney related. I am a poor college student with a minimum wage job.  
  
The dedication page  
  
Rating Pg  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Book Club. Angela's POV  
  
Am I really this desperate? To met men I have to join a book club. I am pathetic. I go to work six days a week and stare at a computer screen and then I get to go home to my cats and watch soap operas.  
  
Oh well I am already here I might as well make the best of it. At least we get a new book this week the last one was rather dry. Out of the corner of my I see her my best friend, Alyssa. Alyssa and I met while I was working in Europe and we both got transferred to the states at the time and we have remained friends. She is the one responsible for dragging me to this.  
  
"Hey you're here I didn't think you would show." Alyssa said  
  
"Got nothing better to do."  
  
Book Club leader, " Okay today we are going to start reading the new bestseller that is sweeping the nation. I know that we usually try to read classics. But this book has so much heart it is truly amazing. It's called The Inner Circle and it is written by new-up and-comer, Shawn Hunter. "  
  
Angela gasped and wondered could it really be Shawn the boy who she gave her heart to and he didn't want it back. She immediately turned to the back of the book and saw the author's picture. It was Shawn all right and he still looked the same with that sly mischievous grin on his face.  
  
Alyssa finally asked "Ang, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing this book caught me by surprise."  
  
"Why"  
  
"Its just that I use to date this guy. He was kinda my high school sweat heart. We broke up in college. I kinda lost touch with all of my friends when I left for Europe and I am surprised to see that he wrote something."  
  
"Wow I wonder if there is anything about you in it."  
  
Angela said, "I doubt it. He probably forgot about me like I have." The truth was she still thought of Shawn as the one who go away. Sure she has dated guys since him. But she hasn't been in love and no one has compared to the way that Shawn kisses.  
  
"Angela you have to see this." Alyssa pointed to the dedications page.  
  
Angela saw the message Shawn wrote her: Angela you are and always will be my inspiration. Thank you for molding me into the man that I have become. I want you to know that after all these years apart I still love you. And where ever you are I hope you are living your dreams and are happy.  
  
"I guess he still carries a flame for you." Said Alyssa  
  
Angela was speechless and quickly ran out of the store and she had to escape. She ran home and read the book. It was like a trip back down memory lane. His book was amazing. It made her realize that she missed all her old high school friends. She missed her old college roommate Topanga's advice. She even missed Cory butting into her life. Most of all she missed Shawn her best friend. She turned on her computer and logged into the Internet and proceeded into looking up her long lost friends.  
  
Next chapter Cory finds the book and what is up with him and Topanga.  
  
What do you think? Should I keep writing? Please review and make me feel loved. 


	3. Surprise on Regis And Kelly Show

Hey I don't own Boy Meets World. So don't sue me.  
  
Dedication Page  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Dad come on you know that I don't like ham in my lunch.  
  
Cory: Ethan you seemed to like it just fine last week because it was the only thing you would eat.  
  
Ethan: But I don't want it today.  
  
Cory: Why don't you do what I always did and trade it for something better.  
  
Ethan: Okay fine.  
  
Cory: Where are your sister and your brothers. You guys are going to be late for school.  
  
Ethan: Well, I think that Jeremy and Jamie are fighting over the bathroom. And AJ is still sleeping. And I think that Brandon is trying to finish up his homework.  
  
Cory: Ethan go and get Jeremy, Jamie, and Brandon because your Uncle Josh will be here any minute to give you guys a ride to school.  
  
Ethan: Al Right  
  
On the outside Cory Matthews had the perfect family life. He had a wife of Fifteen years Topanga. Also, the Matthews clan had five children. Ethan was the oldest at 12. Then came Jeremy at 10. Brandon is 9. Jamie the only girl is 5. And Alan Junior also known as AJ is 20 months old. They all lived in Philadelphia right where their parents had grown up. But Cory's life was far from perfect. Ethan was born during their senior year of college so Cory had to drop out of school and support the family. His wife Topanga finished college and then went on to finish law school. She now had a pretty high profile job and it was very time consuming. He rarely saw his wife anymore. She is never home for dinner and she is rarely home by nine. Topanga has become a workaholic. She works six days a week. The kids definitely miss their mother. When she's home they all compete for her attention. Cory tries to make up for their mother's absence by being super dad. He coaches Jeremy and Brandon's soccer team. He has been the Boy Scout leader. He chuffers around Jamie to her dance lessons. Cory almost had the hardest part of the day done getting the kids off to school. All he had to do was to wait for his baby brother to come and take his kids to school. He still thought of Josh as a baby but he was far from that. He was sixteen almost seventeen and growing into being a pretty decent guy. Josh did Cory an incredible favor for them. Cory was getting antsy he did not want the kids to be late. So he yelled out of the kitchen window.  
  
Cory: Josh get a move on. I can see you in the kitchen you guys are going to be late.  
  
Josh: I am coming. Don't loose your cheerios. Let me just get my bag.  
  
Josh Matthews jumped over the white picket fence that George Feeny installed years ago. Now Cory and Topanga resided in Feeny's old house. Feeny sold it to the new parents right before Ethan was born. Now Feeny lives in Florida with the dean.  
  
Josh: Have no fear the Josh man is here.  
  
Cory: Josh man? You are such a loser.  
  
Josh: Hey this loser is going to give your kids a ride to school and will even pick them up. There's just one problem gas money.  
  
Cory: Hey didn't I just give you gas money yesterday?  
  
Josh: Yeah It was worth a shot though.  
  
Cory: Everybody get your lunches and bags and get into the car. Bye  
  
Now Cory ran upstairs and got AJ out of his crib. He quickly changed him and brought him downstairs to feed him before he gets fussy.  
  
Cory: Okay so what will it is today, Sport. Baby Carrots or Squash. Both yummy choices but I think that I it seems like a carrot day to me.  
  
Cory turned on the Regis and Kelly Show to give him something to watch while he was feeding him.  
  
Regis: Okay we are going to tale a short break and next on Live is the hottest author around Shawn Hunter who is going to talk about the book, which is sweeping the nation.  
  
Cory's month dropped in disbelief. Shawn Hunter. Could it be the same Shawn Hunter who was his best friend since the sandbox? It could be possible. Unfortunately, he lost touch with Shawn after he got married. Topanga and him moved to NYC to finish up college. Shawn opted to stay in Philadelphia with his brother Jack. So it could be Shawn but he just doesn't seem like the type to write a book.  
  
Kelly: Okay up next is the hottest author around, Shawn Hunter whose book the Inner Circle broke the record for first weeks sales of a new author. His book is already on a second printing and it has only been released for a month. So here he is Shawn Hunter.  
  
Regis: Welcome Shawn.  
  
Shawn: Thanks it is great to be here.  
  
Cory couldn't believe his eyes but it was his long lost best friend. Kelly: Okay lets get downtown business and answer the question that every lady in America is asking, Shawn are you still single?  
  
Shawn: (blushing) yeah I am. I'm still looking  
  
Regis: Where did you get the inspiration to write such a compelling and original novel?  
  
Shawn: I don't know about original. I just wrote about my life. A great teacher once told me in order to write well one must write what he knows.  
  
Kelly: So all the events in the book really happened to you?  
  
Shawn: Yeah I had a pretty wild childhood  
  
In the middle of the interview AJ threw up all of his carrots. Cory had to miss the rest of the interview in order to change him. He couldn't wait to get the bookstore to get a copy of the book. He couldn't wait to tell Topanga what he found out about their long lost friend. He wanted to call her but he had no idea where she was. The day seemed to drag on he did all his chores as usual. Finally it was three thirty and he heard his brother's car pull into the driveway.  
  
Cory: Finally your home.  
  
Josh: Hey I was going the speed limit and after Topanga's lecture last week about speeding with her kids in the car. I am terrified to go any faster.  
  
Cory: Could you watch the kids while I go do an errand? It should only take me a half hour at the most.  
  
Josh: Okay why not? I have nothing else to do. And besides I am grounded and your house and school are about the only places I can go.  
  
Cory: Thank you. You are a lifesaver. Mom's next store if you need anything. AJ sleeping he should be waking up soon though. And could you make sure that the older kids do their homework before anyone including you watches TV.  
  
Josh: Okay I'll be here.  
  
Cory set off in search of finding the book. It was harder than he thought. He had to go to three different bookstores before he found it. And he was luckily enough to find the last copy. He drove home with such excitement that he could barely contain himself.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the Matthews house Josh was still there babysitting his nephews and nieces. He was sitting at the kitchen table trying to get Jeremy to concentrate on his homework. Josh heard a sound of a car pulling into the driveway. Thank God he thought. Cory is back now he can sit here and make sure that Jeremy does his homework. Besides Josh had his own homework to do. Turner to his dismay assigned a book report and Josh had yet to even read the book and it was due in two days. However the car was not Cory's it was his sister in law's Topanga.  
  
Topanga: Josh what are you doing here  
  
Josh Cor asked me to watch the kids while he did an errand.  
  
Topanga: That's weird. I don't remember him saying that he had to go do anything.  
  
Josh: Now that you mention it. Cory was acting weird even for him. Well, since you are now here. I am going to go home and write a paper. Tell Cor I'll see him tomorrow. Bright and Early.  
  
Topanga: Okay Bye thanks for your help. Oh yeah, tell your mom I said hi.  
  
It figures. The first time in months that she comes home to surprise her husband he isn't even here his brother is. She had a great day until now. She was working on a case for months and today she won it in court. This was the case she needed in order to be recommended for a partner in her firm. It meant more money and more hours. She supposed that it was worth it because she could give her kids and husband everything they wanted.  
  
Finally fifteen minutes after Josh left. Cory returned.  
  
Cory: Hey Josh sorry I took so long but you wont believe what I got.  
  
Topanga: Where were you?  
  
Cory: What are doing home? Where's my brother?  
  
Topanga I came home early to surprise you guys. As for Josh I sent him home. And I am going to ask you this again and I want a straight answer, where were you?  
  
Cory: The bookstore  
  
Topanga: why did you got their?  
  
Cory: This morning when I watching Regis, A new author came on and he sounded interesting so I thought I go out and buy his book.  
  
Topanga: Who is it?  
  
Cory: Shawn Hunter  
  
Topanga: Oh my god Shawn wrote a book. Cory: Yeah it looks that way. HE was on Regis and Kelly this morning the book is supposedly based on his life. He looked so uncomfortable that he looked like he wanted to crawl out of his skin.  
  
Topanga: Wow. Lets look at the book maybe we are mentioned in it.  
  
Cory: I think it is about us considering I read the back of the book and two of the characters are Tomanga and Rory.  
  
Topanga: That's definitely Shawn.  
  
Cory: Hey you got to look at this. It's the dedication page. Hey he mentioned me first.  
  
They went on to read the message that their old friend wrote. They couldn't believe their eyes. While Cory was reading it, his eyes began to tear.  
  
Topanga: What's wrong?  
  
Cory: I just realized how much I missed Shawn. That's all.  
  
Later that night after all five kids went to sleep they stayed up all night and read the book.  
  
Cory: Man, that book brings back memories.  
  
Topanga: Oh yeah it does hey I got a crazy idea. Why don't we look Shawn up and invite him back to Philadelphia for Thanksgiving since it is only a month away?  
  
Cory: That's a great idea  
  
A/N Thanks to all those who review. Next chapter is probably going to be about Feeny and there will be a reunion soon. So keep reviewing and make me feel loved. 


	4. Barking and Book Reports

I don't own any thing including Boy Meets World, Disney or The Regis and Kelly Show. But I guess I do own Cory's kids.  
  
AN Okay be patient with me I am still setting the story up. I know I promised a chapter with Feeny next but I thought that this was a better idea. So let me know what you think.  
  
Rating PG  
  
The Dedication Page  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Cory was carrying the basinet down the hallway. He hoped he could get through this meeting without any interference from AJ. That is why he conveniently scheduled it during his naptime. He didn't even know why he had to go to this meeting. It was a parent teacher meeting and for the first time he is not the parent. Between his three eldest boys he has met a fair share of teachers at both the elementary and middle school. But this meeting was at the high school; it was for his younger brother Josh. Their parents were out of town and while they were, Josh was the responsibility of his older brother Cory. Cory continued down the hallway until he had reached room 101.  
  
Cory: Mr. Turner you miss me.  
  
Turner: Cory Matthews long time no see. What brings you into this neck of the woods?  
  
Cory: I have a meeting with you about Josh. My mom told me to come because she is unable to attend because she had to rush out of down last night to be with Morgan.  
  
Turner: I hope it isn't anything serious.  
  
Cory: Morgan is nine months pregnant and is scheduled for a sea section today. Mom went to help her out.  
  
Turner: That's good. Man does that make me feel old. Little Morgan is having a baby and you Matthews are carrying around a baby of his own.  
  
Cory: Yeah I know what you mean I still can't get used to the idea that by little sister is going to be a Mom. And I have more kids then little AJ here. He is the youngest of five.  
  
Turner: Five  
  
Cory Yup and in about two years my eldest son will become your newest headache. So what has Josh done wrong?  
  
Turner: Well where to begin? First lets talk about how he never turns in assignments. Cory I know you will be ashamed but his excuses for not turning them in are pathetic.  
  
Cory: I guess I haven't rubbed off on him enough  
  
Turner: Yeah he uses excuses like it flew off the school bus or my nephew ate it.  
  
Cory: That last one could be true my kids have done some pretty weird things especially on a dare.  
  
Turner: and there is also the inappropriate behavior during class.  
  
Cory: What do you mean?  
  
Turner: I am afraid to say but he barks during class and he also has a tendency to get all of the other kids all riled up. Yester day he started making animal sounds in the back of the room during my lecture about animal farm. And before you knew it the entire class was walking around the room quacking like ducks.  
  
Cory: You have to admit it is pretty funny. I wish I thought of it.  
  
Turner: Tell your brother that in order to pass English he has to do all the make up work and papers over break.  
  
Cory: Don't worry I am a pro at getting kids to do their homework I know all the tricks because I used to pull them.  
  
Turner: I would have never believed it but Matthews has turned into being a real responsible guy.  
  
Cory: Thank that really means a lot to me especially coming from you because your opinion still means a lot to me.  
  
Turner: How's married life going? I haven't seen you since the wedding.  
  
Cory: Honestly  
  
Turner You know you can trust me  
  
Cory: This doesn't leave this room. I think Topanga and I are having problems. Wait I know that Topanga and I are having problems.  
  
Turner: Okay what's going on I am sure it isn't as bad as it seems  
  
Cory: She became a workaholic. I ever see her anymore. She is rarely home before six or seven and when she comes home I don't get to see that much of her because they consume so much of her time. She spends about three hours each day with them. And after I get all the kids asleep. Notice how I said "I". She never helps because she brings home work from the office so she can get ahead. I think and I almost know that work seems to come before family.  
  
Turner: That's rough Matthews  
  
Cory: Don't I know it? And I think I she is noticing it too. The other day the weirdest thing happened I left Josh with the kids so I could get something and Topanga came home early to surprise me. She was mad that I wasn't there and we got into yet another fight in front of the kids.  
  
Turner: What were you even doing that was so important that you would entrust your kids to Josh? Cory: You wouldn't believe it because I didn't. Shawn wrote a book and I had to rush out of the house to buy myself the copy.  
  
Turner: I didn't believe it either. So I actually took a train into the city to see it for myself and I went to Shawn's book signing.  
  
Cory: Wow it is so hard to believe that Shawn did this. Don't get me wrong I always knew he had it in him.  
  
Turner: I am surprised you didn't know.  
  
Cory: Hey its news to me I saw it on the Regis and Kelly Show.  
  
Turner: Hey I am sorry. I thought that out of everybody that you two would still be friends.  
  
Cory: Me too. But I kinda of lost touch with him after the wedding and then I just became so preoccupied with helping Topanga get her career off the ground and being super dad.  
  
Turner: The book was amazing wasn't it?  
  
Cory: I couldn't believe my eyes. It was the best book I have ever read in my life.  
  
Turner: People are surprising some time.  
  
Cory: I know what you mean. Hey Turner I hate to have this cut short but I still have to go grocery shopping and start dinner and I have some cleaning to do. Hey why don't we continue this talk over dinner?  
  
Turner: Dinner?  
  
Cory: I think it will freak my brother out a bit and we can reminiscence about Shawn. I could really use the company.  
  
Turner: Sure Where do you live?  
  
Cory: Feeny's old house why don't you swing by around 5:30 just follow the noise.  
  
Turner: Okay I'll see you later  
  
Turner's mind began to go a million miles a minute. HE had an idea. What if he were to call Shawn and invite him over to the Matthew's house for dinner. He couldn't resist. It was too good of an opportunity to pass up. Mr. Turner couldn't wait to see their faces. Besides he knew it would do the boys some good to see each other again because it seemed like they both still really needed each other in their lives. A/N Hey that's to all those who have reviewed. Its what keeps me going. So I beg you keep reviewing and make me feel loved. 


	5. Suprise Guest

AN I own nothing including Boy Meets World. I am merely a person who has a little too much time on my hands.  
  
Sorry it took me so long to update. School started up again and I am taking a lot of hours. I had this chapter written and then my computer crashed and it didn't save. Blame my inconsiderate roommate who pulled the plug on my computer so she could plug in her blow dryer.  
  
Thanks to all you guys who reviewed. Thanks a lot it really meant a lot to me  
  
Chapter 5  
  
ENJOY  
  
Shawn: Jon why are we going to Feeny's house for dinner, come on. This is the last thing I want to do tonight. Don't get me wrong I want to see Feeny. But I am just not in the mood for it.  
  
Jon: Sorry man. I made plans with him ages ago. And I forgot about the plans when I called you so I was kinda stuck.  
  
Shawn: Whatever.  
  
A part of Shawn was dreading this night. He wanted to see his old mentor. He really did but seeing him would remind him of what he is missing. Shawn missed the way things were when he was in high school. From now to a normal person his life was perfect. His book was selling millions of copies and he could have any girl he wanted. But that is not what he ever wanted out of life. He wrote because writing soothed him and he couldn't help it if the American found him attractive. What he did miss were his friends, especially Cory. Since the first day they met they were inseparable that is until college. In college Cory got married to the love of his life Topanga. He would do anything for her including move to New York so she could pursue her career. So Cory left Philadelphia and Shawn chose to stay behind. Shawn wanted to go to NYC with them but he couldn't bring him self to do it. He had to be on his own for a while he did not want to live in Cory's shadow forever. Shawn's eyes immediately turned to the house next door to Feeny's. It was the Matthews' home. That house had so many good memories. The Matthew's were Shawn's second family and he was closer to them then he was to his own family. Right then and there, Shawn made a pact with him self that he would go over to there house and ask them for Cory's number.  
  
Jon and Shawn rang the doorbell. They heard a lot of commotion and two boys answered the door.  
  
Josh: Hi, Mr. Turner what are you doing here? I swear it wasn't me who did it.  
  
Jon: What are you talking about Josh? Josh: Nothing. So are you just here to make sure I do my homework? Because I swear that I was going to do it after dinner.  
  
Jon: No your brother invited me for dinner. And you better do your homework no more excuses.  
  
Josh: Man I am going to kill my brother. Be right back.  
  
Ethan: Sorry about that. That boy seems to think with his mouth. I think he would be amazed at some of the things that come out of it. Oh, excuse me. Where are my manners? Come on in. By the way I am Ethan and you are?  
  
Jon: Thanks I am your uncle's teacher.  
  
Shawn: I am Shawn. That guy is your uncle?  
  
Ethan: Yeah my parents got married young and my grandparents were having kids in there late forties. There is like an 18-year age difference between my dad and him.  
  
Shawn: Wow. I didn't realize. I have a feeling that George Feeny doesn't live here anymore.  
  
Ethan: Nope. He lives somewhere in Florida. Hey why don't you guys go into the kitchen I think my dad is in there.  
  
Jon/Shawn: Okay  
  
Enter Kitchen  
  
Ethan: I guess he is not in here. That's my little sister Jamie. Jamie you know where dad is?  
  
Jamie: Yeah Dad breaking up a fight between Jeremy and Brandon. He told me to set the table. Hey Ethan guess what? While you were answering the door, mom called she said she wouldn't be home for dinner tonight.  
  
Ethan: What else is new?  
  
Jamie: Get this she promised me that she would come to my ballet recital tomorrow.  
  
Ethan: Don't hold your breath. She always says that and then some meeting comes up that is more important. If I had a nickel every time Mom broke a promise I be rich.  
  
Jamie: Whatever.  
  
Cory: Hey guys, go wash you hands and dinner will be ready in five minutes. Ethan go round up the rest of your brothers.  
  
Ethan: Okay dad. Your guests are here.  
  
Cory: Mr. Turner I should of known you were here since Josh is actually reading a book. Hey who is with you? Oh my god Shawn Hunter is that really you.  
  
Shawn: Yeah Cor, It's me Shawnie.  
  
The two men hug and then a buzzer went off.  
  
Cory: Oh I better get that. I think my lasagna is done. You guys like lasagna right?  
  
Shawn: Yeah I do. I just can't believe that Cory Matthews is cooking.  
  
Cory: Yeah I cook clean shop. I am a typical househusband.  
  
Shawn: I never would have thought. I always imagined that you were going to be some hot shot business man.  
  
Cory: Yeah that was the plan. But Topanga got pregnant senior year and I had to drop out of school to support us and the new baby, Ethan.  
  
Shawn: wow. So where is Topanga?  
  
Cory: I am guessing that she is at work where is twenty hours of the day. She has a high profile job as a lawyer in a big form she was just made partner.  
  
Josh: Cor are we going to eat anytime this decade?  
  
Cory: Hold your horses Josh. Why don't you put the food on the table but make sure to use the potholders. It is still very hot.  
  
Shawn: I can't believe that. Last time I saw Josh he was still in diapers. And now he is a teenager.  
  
Cory: Yeah and a very obnoxious one. He is staying with me while our parents are out of town helping Morgan out. She just had a baby.  
  
Shawn: Okay you did it. I now feel a million years old.  
  
Cory: Let me get the kids started and you and I can talk while I feed the baby.  
  
Shawn: Okay.  
  
Cory: So how's life treating you? I read your book and it was great.  
  
Shawn: I guess okay. I mean I just got a book published that is a lot of guy's number one goal.  
  
Cory: You don't seem so happy about it.  
  
Shawn: Don't get me wrong but it is a dream come true. I just don't like all this attention. I don't like being in the public eye. And everybody is saying it is a rags to riches story. But I don't know what to do with all the money. The only thing I have come up with is to pay Jack back.  
  
Cory ( laughs): So you finally paid him back. What's he up to anyway?  
  
Shawn: Living the American dream. He married Rachel about five years ago and they have a one-year-old son, Chet. What is Eric up to nowadays?  
  
Cory: He is a teacher of an afterschool program. He helps underprivileged youth in New York.  
  
Shawn: It is nice to see he finally has his life on track.  
  
Cory: I have just one piece of advice for you Shawn do what makes you happy. There has to be something out there that will complete your life.  
  
Shawn: There is something. I just need to find it again.  
  
Cory: What is it?  
  
A/N See I left you on a cliff hanger. Sort of. So stayed tuned to the next chapter. To find out what Shawn really wants in life or who.  
  
Please review. I don't care if it is positive or a flame or whatever. I just want to know what you guys think of the story and any aspects if any that I could improve on. \  
  
Thanks for reading and reviewing. 


End file.
